


Wake Up Call

by gaitorbait55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Smut, loveable Lexa, naughty!Lexa, sleepy!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa decides to wake up Clarke for her classes, but it only seems to make her even more tired afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle. *covers eyes* hope you like. Might do more smut in the future?
> 
> Also, send me prompts if you guys want? I'm getting a bit of writer's bloke and need ideas in between of writing projects. (Aka IDC(WTSAY) and the werewolf Clexa au, working on the sequel for that ;) )
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

She woke to the feel of lips running from her left shoulder to the right, small nips in between. A small moan left the blonde’s lips as her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Morning my love.” The brunette above her murmured into her skins, grazing her teeth over a small dark spot she had created the night before.

 

“Mmm, lex..” Clarke mumbled, feeling her body heat up the more Lexa kissed her. “It’s too early to be up..” She said as her eyes fluttered close again.

 

“It is nearly 8 Clarke.” Lexa said, nibbling her neck. “You have to get up soon anyways for class.”

 

“All the more reason for me to sleep longer.” Clarke protested, trying to fight the urge to arch closer to Lexa’s warm body. “Especially after last night.”

 

“Mmm, but you did enjoy last night, did you not?” Lexa asked with a small smirk.

 

“Maybe.” Clarke answered with a small grin. “Too tired to think.”

 

“I’ll just have to wake you up more.” Lexa said the proceed to bite Clarke’s ear lightly. Clarke couldn’t help but moan. Damn the day she told Lexa that her ear was her weak spot. Lexa chuckled and nibbled on it before moving her hands up and down the blonde’s spine.

 

“Lex…” Clarke whined. She made to roll over but Lexa moved her left hand to her back, pinning her down.

 

“Don’t move.” Lexa murmured and kissing down her neck to her spine again. She heard Clarke’s breathing increase the lower she got. The lower Lexa moved the lower the sheet that covered Clarke’s creamy skin lowered as well. Soon enough there wasn’t anything to cover the gorgeous girl on the bed. Lexa sat up and let her eyes roam her backside, biting her lip. She let her hand wander down until she reach Clarke’s glorious ass cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze.

 

“Leeeexa.” Clarke whined again, rubbing her thighs a little to try and help the discomfort between them. Knowing Lexa was admiring her back side, while lightly touching her, was arousing her to no end. Lexa chuckled when she heard her love’s whine again and flipped the smaller girl over.

 

“Yes?” She asked as she hovered over her, looking into dark blue eyes.

 

“Touch me…” Clarke said breathlessly.

 

“Of course.” Lexa said before kissing her softly. They kissed until she needed air then Lexa trailed kisses down her neck to the space between connecting Clarke’s shoulder and neck. Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa bit down gently. Lexa brought her right hand up Clarke’s side, gently, almost like she wasn’t touching her at all, before rubbing her thumb over the girl’s left nipple. Clarke moaned and arched her back, hoping for more contact. Lexa smirked as she felt one of Clarke’s hands in her hair, gripping it lightly.

 

She moved her head down slightly until her mouth found the girl’s other nipple. Clarke gasped lightly as she felt warm lips wrap around the hard nub. Lexa moaned as she felt the grip in her hair tighten slightly. She ran her tongue over the hard nub before biting it gently. Her other hand massaged the other breast with great care, making sure each breast was getting attention before she twitched positions. She smirked against Clarke’s breast as she felt the girl’s hips buck up.

 

“Lexa...pleeease.” Clarke whimpered, wanting Lexa between her thighs where she knew she had to be more that a little wet.

 

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, not moving from lavishing the oh so wonderful breast of her girlfriend.

 

“T-touch me.” Clarke stuttered as she felt teeth scrape her nipple.

 

“I am Clarke.” Lexa said. Clarke whimpered as the brunette’s hot breath brushed against her sensitive skin.

 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Clarke groaned.

 

“Where do you wish for me to touch you then?” Lexa asked as she moved her head back up Clarke’s body so her face was hovering over Clarke’s; though her hand never left her lover’s breast.

 

“You know where…” Clarke whined, her hips bucking slightly.

 

“I won't know unless you tell me.” Lexa murmured, kissing her jaw.

 

“D-damn it Lexa, just fuck me already.” Clarke said, getting impatient. As much as she loved Lexa teasing her, she wanted release now. “Pleeeease.” Lexa smirked against her jaw before she moved and brought Clarke’s lips to her’s in a searing kiss. Tongues lashed against one another as Lexa’s hand skimmed down the blonde’s body, getting slowly closer to where the blonde needed it most.

 

Clarke's hips bucked up once more as she felt Lexa’s hand up her mound. Lexa hummed into Clarke’s mouth as she dipped a finger in between the blonde’s lower lips, feeling just how wet the girl was for her.

 

“Clarke...you’re so wet…” Lexa murmured against her lips. Clarke moaned as Lexa ran her finger against her clit.

 

“Only for you…” Clarke said breathlessly, making Lexa smile at her before recapturing her lips again. Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth as the brunette pushed a finger inside her. She started thrusting her finger at a slow pace, and after a few minutes she added a second.

 

Clarke thrusted her hips up in time with Lexa’s hand. “More…” Clarke moaned. Lexa added a third and picked up the pace, making Clarke moan louder. Lexa moved her thumb to rub on the blonde’s clit.

 

“Ahh, ah!” Clarke gasped loudly as the brunette did. Lexa had her lips attached to Clarke’s neck, sucking on her pale skin. She could feel Clarke’s nail scratch down her already marked up back. She didn’t mind it though, it just reminded her of how much Clarke enjoyed it. “Lex!” Lexa moaned as she heard her call out her name. Another reason why Lexa loved to mark Clarke’s neck while she made love to her was so she could every single delicious sound that came out of the girl’s mouth. It made Lexa even wetter.

 

“I-I’m so close.” Clarke moaned, biting her lip, bucking her hips even harder. Lexa hummed again and picked up her pace even more, making Clarke whimper and moan. Even without Clarke voicing it, Lexa could feel Clarke was close by the way her velvety walls start squeezing her fingers. Lexa bite her once more before moving her lips to her ear.

 

“Come for me, Clarke.” Lexa whispered sultry, punctuating the ‘k’ in her name just like she knew Clarke liked it.

 

“Ah! Lexa!” Clarke moaned out her name, her back arching. Clarke clawed at Lexa’s back, pulling them impossibly close together. Lexa leaned her head back and watched Clarke’s face as the girl rode out her orgasm. Seeing Clarke’s face through an orgasm was probaly one fo the most sexiest things Lexa had ever seen. The brunette kept her fingers in the girl, moving them slowly in and out for her.

 

When Clarke’s breathing finally even out somewhat and her inner walls stopped clenching, LExa pulled out her fingers. She sat up a bit and proceeded to lick her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. Clarke moaned at the sight. Lexa smirked down at her.

 

“You awake yet?” Lexa asked with a sly grin. Clarke couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

 

“I think I’m more tired than when I started.” Clarke said. Lexa puffed out her chest with pride, making the blonde laugh more. Lexa looked at the time and saw that Clarke still had at least another two hours before her class started. She moved until she was laying beside the tired blonde and pulled her towards her body.

 

“What about you?” Clarke asked when she was snuggled up next to her.

 

“You can do me later.” Lexa promised, kissing her head. “For now rest, you can still sleep for another hour or so before you have to get up.”

 

“Could have been sleeping for even more if someone would have kept their hands off of me..” Clarke murmured teasingly.

 

“Yeah but you loved it.” Lexa said with a grin. Clarke huffed before smiling.

 

“Love you.” She said sleepily.

 

“Love you too, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, holding the girl she loved as she slept.

 

 


End file.
